I'm not only a shadow
by Feutre34
Summary: Après le match de Touou contre Seirin, les membres de notre chère équipes furent démoralisés par cette défaite. Une défaite qui changea beaucoup de choses ainsi que les relations entre eux, surtout celle entre Kagami et Kuroko. Tout changea. Ils comprirent qu'il fallait plus que du bon jeux d'équipe. Ils avaient une limite. KagaKuro / AoKise
1. Chapter 1

**Bon voici ma première fiction sur Kuroko no Basuke! Et du KagaKuro! Qu'elle originalité x) Bref, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!**

**Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, auteur de Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Je dois aussi préciser que l'histoire se passe directement après le match contre Touou et Seirin. **

**Ma fiction sera du point de vue de Kuroko pour commencer, mais pourra changer selon les chapitre, passant par Kagami, Aomine, Kise et narrateur extérieur. Par contre, ceux du point de vue de Kuroko prendrons plus longtemps, car je trouve qu'il est difficile à cerné xDD.**

**Bref, sur ceux, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1: I'm not only a shadow.

_Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya et j'étais le sixième joueur du lycée Teiko, un élève ordinaire que personne ne remarquais. Sans doute à cause de mon allure fantomatique et que je suis assez petit. Mais je suis dorénavant dans le lycée Seirin avec ma nouvelle équipe. _

_Je suis une ombre. Une ombre qui avais trouvé sa lumière Aomine Daiki._

-Pourquoi tu es parti ? dit-il dans un souffle court

Aomine-kun détourna son regard, d'un air froid et épuisé. J'étais surpris de cette question, nous venons de nous disputés depuis au moins un quart d'heure, et aucun de nous deux n'osés aborder ce sujet. Je n'imaginais même pas en parler. C'était un sujet clos. Et l'issue de ce match n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Maintenant que j'y pense, cela faisais depuis le collège que nous nous n'étions pas revus seuls.

Un élan de sentiments.

-Kise-kun ne t'en à pas parler ? Me lançais-je

-Comment ça ?! C'est lui qui est venu m'annoncer que tu quittais l'équipe, c'est tout ! Ne t'imagine même pas…-

-Arrête, c'est bon.

Je fermais les yeux tranquillement pour reprendre mes esprits. Mon corps ne pouvez pas endurer plus, déjà que le match m'avez rendu septique, et avec ce que Kagami-kun a rajouter…

-Je n'aimais plus le Basket, voilà pourquoi.

-Au point de quitter le collège ?

-Oui.

-Au point de me quitter ?

-…Oui.

Cette phrase fut dure à dire, mais oui. Certes je prétendais l'aimer au collège, mais c'était qu'une passade. Nous étions que simple ombre et lumière, et au fur et à mesure j'ai eu du mal à te suivre, fuir était une rupture net et claire pour moi. Et tu le sais, pas la peine de t'expliquer cela. Ta lumière était non seulement trop grande, mais en plus tu avais changé. Mais je pensais aussi que …

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Aomine-kun soupira d'agacement, balaya ses cheveux en arrière avec sa main gauche souplement. Difficile à croire qu'il garde son calme après ce que j'avais dit, même impossible le connaissant, à part s'il avait changé à ce point.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, l'envie de disparaitre était oppressante. Mais il me connaissait trop pour ça. Aomine-kun était celui qui me connaissait le mieux, nous le savions tout les deux, il savait déchiffrer chaque parcelle gouttes à gouttes de moi.

Je me reculais sans m'en rendre compte.

-Tu n'aimais plus le basket… et s'était une raison suffisante pour partir sans nouvelles et me laisser derrière ?! cria-t-il

Je baisser les yeux. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, Aomine me serrait le poignet pour pas que je parte. Je relevais soudainement ma tête, étonné par son geste.

-P'tain, Testu dis quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas ne rien me dire, tu-tu n'a pas le droit merde ! Enchaina le bronzé

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Quoi répondre. C'était Daiki après tout, le seul homme que j'ai aimé. Ne rien dire était pourtant la meilleure solution. Je ne voulais pas provoquer sa colère. Je contentais de me cacher sous mes mèches bleues sans le regarder.

-Testu ! Si tu avais voulu rompre… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait proprement, hein ? Tu n'as laissé aucune trace !

Toujours rien. Rien ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Je voulais juste partir, loin d'ici. Loin de mon passé avec Teiko. Loin de lui. Tout ça faisait trop mal.

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Tu n'aimais plus le basket à cause de moi ?

Rien.

Puis je fus plaqué contre le mur des vestiaires en un rien de temps. Nos respirations était si proches, si intenses. Cela fessait une éternité qu'il ne m'avait pas fait ça. Je ne pu retenir un petit gémissement.

-Oi Tetsu.

Je ne bougeais pas. J'essayais juste de garder mon calme auprès de lui. Car même si pour moi être désorienté ne laissais rien paraitre, lui il pouvait le voir.

Nous étions si proches, et si loin en même temps.

- Aomine-kun.

-Hum ? Répondit-t-il agacé

-Je t'avais dit que j'adorais ton style de basket, ne ?

-Hn, oui sans doute.

-Je te l'avais dis. Plusieurs fois.

-Oui, bref, Continua-t-il, impatient.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à touchés ses bras en les caressant. Comme avant, lorsque que j'avais fait le premier pas. Je le sentis légèrement frissonné puis reprendre un rythme normal de respirations. J'admirais ses muscles, Daiki était fort. Je l'admirais tellement.

-Tetsu… Qu-

-Shh.

Je caressais ses bras, arriva à ses épaules et descendis par son torse. Sa musculature était parfaite c'était Aomine-kun.

-Tetsu ?

Il me regarda avec un air amusé. Zut. Je connaissais cette air, j'avais soit fait une bêtise qui vaudrais un viol, soit il allait me proposé un truc impossible ou débile. Une fois s'était un voyage à Las Vegas, alors qu'on avait seulement 15 ans.

-Je ne t'ai jamais quitté tu sais.

Cela était vrai. Ce n'ai pas moi qui avait rompu, nous n'avions pas rompu tout court, s'était si simple que ça pour moi.

Son sourire s'agrandissais, pervers.

-Je pensais pourtant que si, dit-il dans un souffle en rapprochant sa tête de la mienne.

Il se méprenait, je pensais pourtant être quelqu'un de clair dans mes paroles. Je gardais mes mains sur son torse, mais cette fois s'étais pour le repousser, mais… il était certes plus fort que moi. Je parierai même qu'il sent à peine une petite pression.

-Aomine-kun, repris-je

-Daiki.

Daiki, oui c'est vrai que je l'appelais par son prénom avant. Mais je voulais bien montrer que cela avait changé.

-Aomine-kun, insistai-je

Il me scruta tout entier, pour voir ce que tout cela voulez dire. Et il s'arrêta sur mes mains sur son torse qui tentées de le repousser, en vain.

-Alors, nous en sommes où maintenant ?

-Je suis trop fatigué, après ce match.

-ça n'a rien à voir Tetsu ! s'écria le bleu

-Plus que tu ne le penses.

En effet, Je pense que si j'étais dans un état normal, j'aurais tout fait pour le repoussé. Mais après ce match… surtout ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure avec Kagami-kun, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Le plus simple était de lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais parti, puis se remettre ensemble, et c'était sans doute la plus raisonnable des choses, et la plus plaisante.

Ces mots de tout à l'heure avait étaient tellement durs, aux vestiaires.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Tout le monde était parti des vestiaires, ne restant plus que Kagami-kun et moi. Je sentais l'atmosphère tendue, mais je ne bougeais pas. Ce match contre Aomine était une pure défaite. _

_« Nah, murmura Kagami »_

_J'étais prêt à l'écouté, prêt à entendre des encouragements, pour nous motiver. Après un petit silence, il reprit lentement._

_« C'est peut-être notre limite. »_

_Je ne bougeais pas. _

_« Je pensais qu'on irait plus loin, mais regarde nous. » _

_Mon visage s'assombrissais, mon regarde se vida de toute ambitions._

_« Face à cette puissance écrasante, Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse gagner juste en travaillant ensemble. »_

_La porte se ferma, laissant un immense silence._

_*FIN FLASH BACK*_

Alors je n'avais pas envie d'être gentil. Juste dire ce que je pensais ce moment. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui est du genre à hésiter. Kagami-kun n'est rien, juste Aomine compte, ici, et maintenant. Mais sans m'en rendre compte, je continuais à le repousser. Il attendait une réponse.

-Je pense que, enfin… commençais-je

-Oui ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, pleins de déterminations. C'était plus facile comme ça.

-Que ressens-tu pour moi aujourd'hui ?

Aomine-kun fut surpris, prit au dépourvu. Il fit un sourire en coin, relâcha sa pression sur moi pour prendre délicatement mon menton entre ces doigts pour relever ma tête. Le rythme de mon cœur s'emballa, il se baissa et toucha délicatement mes lèvres avec les siennes. Cela fessait un bien fou, mais bizarrement, je sentais que tout cela appartenait au passé un étrange sentiment.

Il retira ses lèvres, me regarda, comme pour avoir une approbation pour aller plus loin. Je répondis par un léger sourire.

Nos lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, pour un baiser plus passionnés et sauvage. Aomine-kun était sauvage, la délicatesse ne le connaissait pas. Mais dès qu'il commença à aller plus loin, à explorer ma bouche avec sa langue, je le repoussais immédiatement. Non. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Je n'étais plus son ombre, ni son petit ami.

-Aomine. Nous devrions nous arrêtés là.

-Quoi ?

-C'est fini.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?

-Je suis sérieux.

Son regard se moquait de moi. Je n'étais pourtant pas du genre à laisser de faux espoirs, mais on pouvait considérer ça comme un baiser de séparation, non ?

Il relâcha son emprise sur moi, je me sentais plus libre.

Soudain, une voix retentie à travers les couloirs du gymnase. Etonné, je ne voulais pas qu'il nous voit dans cette position quelques peut désavantageuse et trompeuse…

-Kuroko ?

C'était celle de Kagami.

* * *

**Bon j'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plu! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un autre fandom que Naruto, donc je ne suis pas très habituée x).**

**Mais je pense plus me consacrer sur des fics sur Kuroko no Basuke dorénavant. Surtout en particulier sur du KagaKuro! :3 *mode fangirl***

**Bref, lâchez les commentaires! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

** Bon voici le chapitre 2 de ma nouvelle fiction! Pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à garder un chapitre par semaine, mais comme les cours reprennent, je pense pas que cela va durer très longtemps =_= En plus avec mes autres fictions, c'est galère x(**** Mais comme celle là a plus de succès, je me consacre principalement sur celle-ci! :D**

**Donc j'essayerais de garder un certain rythme. Entre 1 ou 2 semaines.**

**Je souhaite personnellement vous remercier pour vos commentaires, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à en avoir autant et ça m'a beaucoup motivée! *o*****Je vous remercie de vos critiques qui mon aidées à m'améliorer. Donc pour ce chapitre ce sera un narrateur extérieur! Je n'ai gère l'habitude avec ce genre de fiction, donc j'attends vos avis pour savoir si je dois continuer comme ça ou non :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

**Je dois juste vous prévenir que les passages en _italiques _sont des parties du passé :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Stay with me

Kagami n'en revenait pas. En effet, surprendre son coéquipier dans cette position porté tout de suite à confusion. Il savait qu'Aomine et Kuroko étaient proches car ils étaient dans la même équipe… mais pas à ce point là. Mais Kagami n'était pas quelqu'un qui tire tout de suite des conclusions, surtout quand il s'agissait de Kuroko. Et puis de plus, Kuroko n'aimait pas les hommes, enfin du moins il n'avait montré aucuns signes du genre. Donc Kagami se rassura intérieurement. Pour lui c'était alors Aomine le fautif, il ne se posait pas plus de questions.

-Kuroko ?

Kuroko le regarda avec un air assez déplacé et choqué. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas de gêne ou quoi que ce soit, il n'avait juste pas envie d'être déranger _par lui _dans ce genre de position, car il penserait tout de suite que Kuroko était faible, et se n'était pas ce que le bleu voulait.

Quant à Aomine, celui-ci regarda Kagami avec un air « Qu'est ce qu'il fou encore là lui ? ».

Durant les quelques premières minutes d'analysasse de chacun, Daiki ne bougea pas d'un pousse. Puis, voyant le déroulement actuel, il retira son emprise sur le jeune passeur de Seirin. Il soupira et recula d'un pas.

-Besoin d'un renseignement Kagami ? Questionna le joueur de Touou

-Je vous dérange peu être ? Répondit le rouge encore épuisé par le match

-Tout à fait.

-Aomine-kun.

Kagami regarda Kuroko, et commença à essayer de déchiffrer celui-ci pour savoir vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Mais la colère montait en lui. Et puis il ne voulait pas voir une seconde de plus la tête d'un joueur de Touou. Faire durer cette conversation était inutile pour lui. Son but était juste de ramener Kuroko avec les autres membres de l'équipe pour qu'ils puissent enfin partir d'ici.

-Kuroko, les autres nous attendent.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle lumière. Aomine retend Kuroko par le poignet avant que celui-ci s'éloigne trop de lui, Kuroko se retourna.

-Hun ?

-On continuera cette discussion plus tard, Tetsu.

Il relâcha ensuite le poignet de son ancienne ombre.

-Très bien.

Kagami commençait de plus en plus à s'impatienter par tout cela, sa seule envie était que ce joueur les laisses seuls.

-Bon, tu viens ? Enchaina le rouge

-Hai hai

Kuroko se retourna brièvement, laissant un dernier regard indescriptible à Daiki. Seuls eux savaient si l'autre avait compris se qu'il signifiait.

Kagami grogna et prit soudainement Kuroko par la main pour l'emmener directement plus loin. Le petit joueur de Seirin fut surpris, puis afficha un sourire satisfait en regardant leurs mains liées. Il resserra sa main contre la sienne, laissant Aomine derrière eux. Kagami guida Kuroko à travers les couloirs du gymnase, afin de trouver leur équipe et d'enfin rentrer chez eux.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent un endroit assez stable selon Kagami, celui-ci lâcha la main du bleu. Après, le silence se fit sentir. Kuroko ne savait pas quoi dire, et Kagami se sentait mal à l'aise si Kuroko devait mal prendre le fait qu'il pose une question à ce sujet.

-Tu—dirent-ils en même temps

-Toi d'abord, enchainèrent-ils derechef

Voilà, maintenant ils se sentaient encore plus mal à l'aise. Kagami prit une grande inspiration.

-Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ? Dit-il d'un ton rancunier et maladroit

-Quoi ? Répondit Kuroko blasé

La gêne s'installa encore plus, Le rouge avait l'impression d'avoir encore dit une bêtise, et le bleu ne pensait en aucun cas qu'il s'inquiéterait pour lui.

-Euh-enfin, je veux dire tu étais consentant ? Reprit-il

Là, Kuroko ne pouvait que rire. Il ne fessait que plus s'enfoncer dans sa bêtise, il était définitivement maladroit avec ce genre de situation.

-Pardon ?

Kuroko prit un air encore plus que blasé. Kagami se mit subitement à rougir.

-Non ! Enfin, ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire… bref laisse tomber.

-Non, il ne m'a rien fait de mal Kagami-kun. Pourquoi, tu croyais qu'on fessait quoi, tout les deux, dans un couloir sombre ? Dit-il calmement d'une voix toute pure et innocente

Kagami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Non, ça c'était clair, le petit Tetsuya n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier d'innocent. Et si Kagami répondait encore maladroitement, Kuroko pouvait le croire définitivement pour un pervers.

-Hm- je vois. Tant mieux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi tu sais Kagami-kun.

-Tu es mon coéquipier, si tu as besoins d'aide je suis là, reprit-il en regardant Kuroko

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu ciel regarda son coéquipier, puis lui offrit un petit sourire insouciant. Kuroko avait l'air de s'être un peu détendu après le match contre Touou qui l'avait vraiment épuisé. Il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien à la fin de ce match, c'était pour cela qu'il était heureux de voir que Kagami ne l'avait pas laissé tomber pour ça. Il allait définitivement s'améliorer pour battre la génération des miracles.

Soudain, le rouge mit sa main sur la tête de son petit coéquipier, et ébouriffa ces cheveux rebelles avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Aomine tapa contre le mur. Il les avait regardés partir tout les deux sous ses yeux, sans rien faire. Comment avait-il pu perdre Kuroko de cette manière ? Eux qui étaient si proches au collège, puis sans un mot de plus, Kuroko l'avait laissé derrière sans aucunes explications. Ils n'étaient pas seulement proches. Ils s'aimaient. Certes, tout cela pouvait porter à confusion maintenant. Daiki lui avait peut être accordé une confiance aveugle. Il avait sans doute été naïf, mais comment ce petit pouvait le rendre si triste ? Il était pourtant fort en beaucoup de domaines, Aomine surpassait la plupart des gens de son âge en sport et était un élève pas très studieux mais qui réussissait à avoir des notes plus que correctes sans produire un effort énorme.

Mais il ne pouvait se passer de son regard même si il lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Surtout les souvenirs les plus doux, ceux de leurs premiers jours lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble :

_Ils avaient encore gagnés, pas étonnant pour l'équipe de Teiko, mais ils étaient heureux, heureux d'être ensembles sur le terrain. Kuroko et Aomine se regardèrent, seul leur regard suffisait pour savoir qu'ils avaient tout se qu'ils avaient besoins. Rien ne manquait. La foule les applaudissaient, les acclamaient. Ce moment était parfait._

_ Tous les membres de l'équipe se rassemblèrent._

_- Kurokocchi ! Aominecchi ! _

_Kise rejoint les deux coéquipiers avec pleins d'entrain. Ceux-ci se retournèrent vers lui prêt à dire quelque chose mais se tirent lorsqu'il aperçut le blond courir en leur direction._

_Le joueur 8 de Teiko sauta sur eux, les prenant par les épaules en souriant de toutes ses forces. _

_-Bien joué !_

_Kuroko se contentait de sourire silencieusement. Le jeux d'équipe entre Aomine et lui était tout simplement parfait lors de ce match. Leurs styles s'accordaient comme il fallait : le jeu d'Aomine fessait vivre le style de basket de Kuroko, et Kuroko fessait rendre que plus fort Aomine. _

_Momoi les rejoins et les conduit vers les vestiaires pour ne pas gêner le terrain. L'équipe de Teiko se changèrent en échangeant leurs opinions sur le jeu des joueurs adverses. On pouvait dire qu'ils se moquaient avec la bonne humeur. Si Momoi était dans les parages, elle leur aurait réprimandé, mais elle n'était pas dans les vestiaires donc ils en profitaient pleinement pour raconter tout pleins d'âneries. _

_Après un long moment de détente, les joueurs partirent un à un, laissant Ao et Tetsu seuls, tout les deux._

_-Tssuch ! fit Kise avant de fermer la porte avec un grand sourire_

_Les deux bleus se regardèrent brièvement, puis Aomine se dirigea brusquement vers son Tetsu. Il le porta avec pleins d'enthousiasmes en le fessant tourné dans les airs. _

_-On l'a fait Tetsu ! Lâcha-t-il dans un immense sourire_

_Leurs visages étaient proches, le petit joueur ne pouvait que s'accrocher de toutes ses forces contre Aomine pour ne pas tomber._

_-Evidemment qu'on l'a fa- ! Enchaîna Kuroko coupé soudainement par Aomine qui l'embrassa passionnément_

_Leurs lèvres se détachèrent ensuite, leurs fronts toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. Aomine était si heureux. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et dévora son cou de baisers. Kuroko ferma les yeux en souriant, oui il était tellement heureux lui aussi._

_-A-Aomine-kun._

_-Hun ? fit-il_

_-On est dans les vestiaires._

_-Et ? Continua-t-il_

_Tetsuya détacha ces mains qui tenaient fortement le t-shit d'Aomine pour les déposer sur les joues de celui-ci pour qu'il retende toute son attention sur son partenaire._

_-Et il faudrait rentrer. _

_-Hai hai._

_Aomine relâcha quelques peu sa prise qu'il avait pour déposer Kuroko au sol, mais Kuroko perdit l'équilibre et entraina Aomine vers lui. Ils tombèrent ensemble contre un banc des vestiaires. La chute ne fit pas mal, au contraire ils furent d'abord étonné, puis Daiki se mit à rire. _

_Si quelqu'un devait les surprendre à ce moment là, ce serait assez compromettant, en effet, les jambes de Tetsu étaient enroulées contre les hanches d'Aomine. _

_Aomine n'avait pas l'air sérieux, mais pourtant ce n'était pas le cas pour Kuroko. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé d'expression. Il se contentait juste de le regardé dans les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un pousse. Il entrouvrit sa bouche, enroula ses bras autour de la nuque d'Aomine et réduit la distance entre leur deux visages._

_-Je t'aime, Daiki murmura-t-il_

_C'était la première fois que Kuroko lui disait. Cela vallait beaucoup, et Aomine le regarda tout d'un coup plus sérieusement. Après une seconde de silence, Kuroko l'embrassa tendrement en fermant les yeux. _

_Ils étaient plus liés que jamais._

* * *

**Bon, c'est assez court ^^"Je sais que pour l'instant ce n'est gère très original, mais la suite risque de changer de d'habitude! Elle se concentrera certes sur le basket, mais aussi sur d'autres activités héhé :3**

**J'espère que la suite ne vous déçoit pas, et je vous promets que le prochain chap sera très KagaKuro :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis de retour! :D**

**Bon voici enfin le chapitre 3! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard immense que j'ai prit T^T**, **Je pensais le finir avant les vacances, mais finalement tous est allé si vite entre les cours et la JE centre que j'ai rien vue venir =_="**

**Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré cela, il reste un peu plus long que les chapitres précédent! :)**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça m'a beaucoup encouragée! :3 ~ Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Shades of blues

Kagami et Kuroko atteignirent peu après l'endroit où l'équipe de Seirin devaient les attendre. Le bleu avait de plus en plus peur de la réaction de l'équipe, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir après cette défaite. Il avait peur qu'ils perdent espoirs, et encore plus de voir Kagami s'éloigner de lui. S'éloigner de leur jeu d'équipe, et qu'il se tourne dans un style de jeu qui ressemblerait plus à celui de la Génération des Miracles. C'était la plus grande peur de Kuroko, et il ferait tout son possible pour éviter ça. Il ne voulait plus se sentir seul désormais, il avait trouvé une équipe à qui faire confiance. Une équipe avec qui il se sentait bien.

Il fessait assez sombre désormais, les lampadaires éclairés Kagami tandis que Kuroko restait dans l'ombre. Une fois sur place, ils furent surpris de voir que personne n'était là. Leur équipe ne les avaient pas attendus. Sur le coup, cela fit de la peine à Kuroko, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il se mit à regardé par terre, déçu. Déçu de tout, du match ainsi que de lui. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas montrer aux anciens membres de Teiko que son style de basket les gagnerait, à quoi bon continuer le basket ? Mais Kuroko était fait pour ce sport. Bien que d'apparence ce n'était certes pas le cas, mais il savait exactement le principe de ce sport. Il avait besoins d'être reconnu et respecter par les membres de son équipe.

Mais personne n'était là. L'ombre et sa lumière était seuls entre tous ces lampadaires. Kuroko tourna son regard vers son compagnon plus grand, se demandant si son ami avait mentit pour préparer quelque chose, ou si leur équipe les avaient tout simplement lâchés. Apparemment, Kagami ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Où sont-ils?! S'exclama-t-il  
-Kagami-kun, tu ne sais pas où ils sont? Mais ils étaient sensé nous attendre non? Répondit son coéquipier avec un ton quelque peu rancunier  
-B-ben oui je sais!

Kagami parut tout de suite perturbé, il chercha un peu plus loin pour voir s'ils étaient cachés, mais il ne trouva rien.

-Tu sais Kagami-kun, si s'est encore une de t'e-  
-Tais-toi! Je te dis que se n'étais pas prévu! Paniqua la rouge

Kuroko le regarda d'un air blasé, soupira puis commença à marcher devant sans rien dire.

-Oi Kuroko où tu vas?  
-Chez moi.

Kuroko continua d'avancer sans pour autant attendre Kagami.

- Ben attends-moi !

-Ta maison n'est pas par là Kagami-kun.

-Je te ramène chez toi.

Kuroko s'arrêta, se retourna et fixa ainsi son coéquipier dans les yeux. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Kuroko n'était plus un gamin, il pouvait bien rentrer tout seul, mais pourtant le rouge insista pour le ramener. Il avait sans doute quelque chose en tête.

-Kagami-kun ?

Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et rejoignit Kuroko.

-Je te ramène.

-Tu sais Kagami-kun, je peux rentrer seul, affirma le bleu un peu blasé.

- O-n ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec toi, après tout tu es assez petit et tu ne pourrais pas te défendre seul. De plus, tu es épuisé et tu vas sans doute te tromper de route.

Kuroko resta sans voix une micro seconde, le temps d'analyser la situation. Il ne savait pas comment prendre le commentaire de Kagami. En même temps ce n'était pas très flatteur, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il tenait à lui, même malgré l'issue de match, ce qui rassura le petit passeur.

-Ka-hey !

Il avait à peine relâché sa garde que Tetsuya fut prit par surprise. Kuroko se retrouva porté par Kagami.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu es fatigué, je te porte.

-Quoi ?

Le sourire de Kagami s'effaça, apparemment son compagnon ne prenait pas ça avec le sourire, Kuroko n'exprimait encore aucuns sentiments. Maintenant qu'on y pense, il montrait vraiment rarement ses vrai sentiments, tellement peu que Kagami les connaissait absolument toutes. Son petit sourire voulant dire qu'il avait de l'espoir, son regard déterminé quand il voulait accomplir une chose importante, et enfin, la facette qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui et qui ne l'enchanté pas vraiment celle déprimé et déçu. Toutes ses émotions n'étaient reliées qu'à une chose : le basket.

Jamais Kuroko n'avait montré des sentiments qui sortaient du contexte de ce sport, toutes ses émotions étaient celle du passeur de Seirin, mais pas du vrai Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami fronça les sourcils, revenant ainsi à la réalité avec une pointe de jalousie, Aomine, lui, avait accès au vrai Kuroko, mais pas lui. Le seul lien qui les unissait n'était donc que le basket ?

-Arrête d'être toujours aussi sérieux ! Profite plutôt du fait que je t'offre l'opportunité de te reposer ! Finit-t-il par dire

-Mais- Kagami-kun.

Kuroko colla sa tête sur le torse de son coéquipier pour cacher la gêne qui grandissait en lui.

-Kuroko ?

-Arrête c'est gênant. S'exclama-t-il de tout cœur

-Ah ? Tu as honte alors ? Répondit-il avec un grand sourire joueur

Kuroko se débattit est fini par arriver à se dégagé complètement de l'emprise du grand. Il se retourna vers Kagami avec une expression semi-boudeuse sur le visage.

-Rentrons.

-Hai hai répondit le rouge en mettant ses mains dans ses poches

Ils marchèrent dans le noir, guidé par les lampadaires. Kagami ne fit que suivre son coéquipier ne savant pas où Kuroko habitait. Il découvrait peu à peu le quartier et se força à prendre quelques repères pour retenir ou le passeur vivait. Le trajet ne fut pas silencieux, loin de là, les deux joueurs de baskets discutèrent de tout et de rien, sans aborder le sujet de basket ou de défaite. Ils finirent même par apprendre des choses étonnantes sur l'autre. Une fois arriver devant la porte de l'appartement, Kuroko chercha ses clés et entrouvrit la porte.

-Bon, à demain Kagami-kun.

-A dem-

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement comme si quelque chose voulait fracasser la porte. La tempête jaune sauta sur Kuroko, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

-Kurokocchiiii ! ~

Et oui, bizarrement, derrière la porte de l'appartement se trouvait Kise Ryota, ancien membre de Teiko et aussi soit disant meilleur ami de celui-ci. Kagami resta sans voix un moment, juste le temps d'analyser proprement se qui venait de se passer.

Pourquoi Kise était chez Kuroko ? se disait-il.

-Kise-kun, lâche-moi je peux plus respirer correctement.

-Ah ! Euh oui désolé Kurokocchi !

Le grand blond se recula de son ancien coéquipier pour lui laisser un peu d'espace, puis il regarda étrangement Kagami dans les yeux.

-Oi, Kagamicchi qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tard avec Kurokocchi ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Déclara Kagami en fronçant les sourcils de manière défensive

-Ben c'est simple, j'étais chez lui assuma-t-il

-Oui mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourq—

Kuroko posa une main sur chaque torse de ses coéquipiers. Et oui, le petit Kuroko n'était pas très grand comparé au 1m90 de chacun de ses amis, et malgré cela, on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas froid au yeux avec aucune peur de se frotter à plus baraqué que lui.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plait.

Le petit joueur déplaça son regard vers Kagami et lui affirma que Kise était chez lui car il l'avait invité pour des raisons personnelles tandis que pour Kise, il lui expliqua que Kagami était là pour le ramener. Pourtant, il se demanda pourquoi les deux géants s'étaient énervés si rapidement pour si peu.

Kise hocha la tête une fois les explications faites, et remarqua le manque de gaité de Kagami et Kuroko, il savait la raison mais n'avait pas d'idées comment les réconfortés. Pourtant, le jeune model devait remonter un peu l'ambiance, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand une sonnerie peu familière retentit. Kuroko fit un petit bond en remarquant que cette sonnerie lui appartenait et vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit rapidement, s'inclina légèrement pour s'excuser et fit quelques pas en arrière pour mieux entendre son interlocuteur. Kise râla en posant une main sur ses hanches, tandis que Kagami resta calme.

-Allô ?

-Oi Tetsu.

Le jeune Tetsuya fit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Aomine au téléphone, il jeta un dernier regard à Kise et Kagami, puis recula encore un peu pour se sentir dans un endroit plus privé. L'appel de son ancienne ombre l'étonna, car même à l'époque de Teiko, lui et le bronzé ne s'appeler pas souvent car ils étaient la plupart du temps fourrés ensembles ou savait où se retrouver facilement.

-Ah, Aomine-kun.

Kagami soupira, se gratta l'arrière de se tête avec un air désespéré puis retends son attention sur le jeune model. La discussion de Kuroko se fit sans que l'un d'eux n'entende aucuns détails, ne rassurant pas l'Ace de Seirin. Evidemment, le blond le remarqua et esquissa un sourire en coin en engageant une conversation.

-Pff… tu stress ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je stresserais ? fit Kagami prit au dépourvut

-Aominecchi est sans doute en train de le convaincre de rejoindre son équipe tu sais ? Après votre match je suis sure que ça lui as fait revivre de bons souvenirs ! Continua-t-il pour taquiner le joueur de Seirin

-Aucune chance pour ça, tu as déjà essayé et il a refusé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il accepterait maintenant…

Kise le regarda d'un air amusé, puis regarda Kuroko parler au téléphone avec une once de mélancolie.

-Tu ne connais pas la relation entre Aominecchi et Kurokocchi, ne ? Dit-il assez tristement

Kise ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, juste le temps de remettre une expression qui lui ressemblait plus sur son visage, une expression fière.

-Mmh.

Kagami n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il savait quelques informations, tel qu'il était son coéquipier au collège, ainsi qu'il était proches vu que c'état sa « lumière » à cette époque. Donc oui, Kagami savait à peu près à quoi portait leur relation. Mais malgré cela, il ne crut même pas un instant que Kuroko pouvait quitter l'équipe. Il lui faisait confiance, entièrement. Il regarda encore une fois son coéquipier qui parlait au téléphone avec leur opposant d'aujourd'hui, rien que cette pensé l'horripilé. Arg, de plus comment Kuroko pouvait encore discuter avec lui après ce match ? Oui, Kagami savait que Kuroko était au moins aussi affecter par cette défaite, donc comment faisait-il ?

Kise regarda Kagami avec une petite moue interrogative. Il regardait toujours Kuroko, observant le moindre de ces mouvements. Il faisait juste quelques pas en même temps que d'écouter le téléphone et répondit par de courte phrase. Kagami l'observa encore pour savoir quelle expression le passeur avait en ce moment, il plissa légèrement les yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière des lampadaires et à l'obscurité qui siéger autour de lui. Kuroko avait l'air préoccupé en se mordant légèrement les lèvres, apparemment il montrait encore un tout autre aspect de sa personnalité que Taiga ne connaissait pas. Il s'arrêta ensuite sur ses lèvres, pour déchiffrer les mots qu'il prononçait délicatement. Ses lèvres était fines et douce, délicates, Kagami se mordit les lèvres à son tour en se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Oui, il état bien en train de mater Kuroko, gentiment pour sur, mais il le faisait. Il descendit son regard, puis se secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose. Ce qu'il avait cependant remarqué, c'était que le passeur était plus petit qu'il ne pensait, il devait faire quoi, 1m65-70, et puis il n'était aussi pas très musclé pour un joueur de basket.

Kise n'arrêta pas de scruter les différents visages que prenait Kagami pendant sa petite excursion à épier son Kurokocchi. Cela était assez comique de son point de vue. Puis, Kuroko raccrocha, Kagami sursauta et se retourna face à Kise, comme si de rien n'était. Le visage de Kuroko était orné d'une petite moue boudeuse, puis se transforma en un petit sourire quand il retrouva ses amis.

-Kagami-kun, je ne veux pas te déranger d'avantage, merci de m'avoir raccompagné, prononça-t-il doucement, gardant un petit sourire

-A-ah euh de rien.

-Hn, au revoir Kagamicchi ! ~ Fit Kise en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de Kuroko

-Ouai salut Kise.

Kagami se retourna, prêt à partir lorsqu'il fut retenu par son T-shirt. Il passa un léger regard derrière son épaule, voyant alors Kuroko. Dès qu'il se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait Kuroko le prit soudainement par le col de son t-shirt pour le ramener à sa taille et amener sa tête tout près de sa bouche. Le cœur de Kagami pouvait se faire entendre à des kilomètres, et ses joues devenaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Kuroko rapprocha sa tête encore un peu plus pour atteindre son oreille et lui murmurer :

-Kagami-kun, on gagnera, je te le promets.

* * *

**Voilà, fini! :3 On peut dire que l'introduction et maintenant terminée, l'histoire commence vraiment à partir du prochain chapitre avec plus d'action! :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous à plu, et n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire! :)**


End file.
